


Chapter One: The One With The Failing Grades

by SoMuchGingerness



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Billy Hargrove Takes A Beating, Billy and Steve Become Friends, Billy and Steve Have Lots In Common, Child Abuse, Neil Hargrove - Freeform, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve Saves Billy, Susan Hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform, max mayfield - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMuchGingerness/pseuds/SoMuchGingerness
Summary: Billy and Steve are definitely not friends. But with Steve's failing grades and the threat of being kicked off the basketball team if they don't improve, he has to reply on the guy who beat the shit out of him to stay on the team.Billy is an A+ student thanks to Neils beatings if he gets anything less. To keep harmony on the basketball team, Coach decides that Billy can tutor Steve until his grades improve, with the hope that the two can learn to play together. If they don't succeed they both run the risk of being kicked off the team.Basketball being the only thing Billy really cares about, he has to put up with tutoring Harrington.





	1. Chapter One: The One With The Failing Grades

**Author's Note:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV
> 
> Slow Burn

"Another fail, Mr Harrington"

Steve has failed yet another pop quiz, he knows Coach Durham is gonna be mad at him for not keeping his grades up. He can still hear the last words that Coach Durham said to him floating round his head "you fail another pop quiz boy and I don't know what we'll do with you!", he keeps his head in his hands for the rest of class.

*The bell rings signally end of class*

He used to be able to go to Nancy for help with school stuff, but since she got with Jonathan it's just been weird. They still speak and they smile when they pass each other in the hall, but he just doesn't feel comfortable going to her for this stuff anymore. Steve slowly walks to gym, hope to speak to Coach Durham himself.

In his head he's going through what to say..."hey Coach remember what you said about me failing another pop quiz?...no, no! Hey Coach, guess who failed another pop quiz..?"

*points at self*

"nah that won't work either"

*clears throat*

Just as Steve is about to knock on Coach Durham's door it springs open. "Steve I was just about to come looking for you" says Coach Durham.

*Steve looks worried*

"Listen, Coach! I really did try...I just haven't been.."

*Coach Durham cuts him off*

"Look, Steve! I've spoken with your teacher, we've been watching your grades for a while now. I really don't want to lose you from my team, we've decided with a bit of tutoring you should be able to get your grades back up and stay on the team.

*Steve looks relieved*

"Wow! Thanks Coach"

*Steve clears his throat nervously*

"when..err..who"

*Coach Durham fully opens the door to his office, Steve sees Billy Hargrove sat at the desk*

Steve mumbles "You've got to be kidding me"

"Now I know you boys don't get on, but Billy has been passing all of his pop quizzes since he started here. Plus I'd really like to be able to get through a game without you boys trying to fight each other."

*Steve goes to protest*

In a much more stern voice "LOOK Steve, take it or leave it! You need to start passing or you won't graduate! I want a team that can actually play together and can maybe one day make it to the finals" in a calmer voice "you're both talented players and I know you can work well, I don't understand what's happened with your performance lately. You're being offered a chance, which is rare a round here. You should take it!"

*Billy grins at Steve in the background*

"Yeah Harrington! What have you got to lose?" Billy says snidely

"Yeah okay, thanks Coach Durham" Steve says whilst shooting dagger eyes at Billy.

- 

Since the night at the Byers house, Max and Billy rarely talk. Car rides are silent apart from Billy's music. Neil and Susan haven't noticed anything, Susan is too busy fussy over Max and playing the perfect housewife and Neil spends all his time when he's not at work getting drunk. 

Billy has been fortunate not to have any run in with Neil since the night he failed to bring Max home. 

He's been doing well at school, passing every pop quiz with flying colours.

"A+ well done Mr Hargrove! You've got the highest score in the class"

*Billy takes the pop quiz from his teacher*

He tries to make out he doesn't care about the grades, but he knows he has to show his father as soon as he gets home. Anything less the an A+ results in a beating he doesn't want to be on the end of. 

"Billy I'd like to speak with you at the end of class, please."

Billy spends the rest of the time thinking about how to show Neil his grade. He can't be too cocky, or make out if was easy, as he'll get a smack for that. But he needs to look like he cares, but it shouldn't look like he had to work hard for it. It's always a different line to tread.

*The bell rings signally the end of class*

"Billy, I'd like you to come with me"

*Billy follows looking a bit confused*

As they approach the gym, he starts to wonder what he's done wrong.

"Look Sir, I don't know what I've done but.."

*Mr Smith interrupts Billy"

"You've done nothing wrong Billy, in fact you've been doing really well since you started here. The only thing letting you down is your attitude with the other players in basketball"

*Billy smirks at the thought of all the times he's shoved Harrington into the ground*

"Now me and Coach Durham need you to start participating more in extracurricular activities"

"What! I need to do what?"

*Mr Smith knocks and enters Coach Durham's office*

"Coach Durham, I've brought Mr Hargrove with me to talk about our proposition. I'll leave him with you."

*Mr Smith leaves"

"So Billy, did Mr Smith explain why you're here?"

"Yeah kinda, he mentioned something to do with extracurricular activities"

"Billy take a seat at my desk"

*Coach Durham points to one of the chairs at his desk*

*Billy sits down*

"Look boy, you're a talented player. But sometimes when you're on the damn court you just seem to forget you're meant to be playing as part of team"

*Billy sniggers to himself*

"You seem to have some weird vendetta for Mr Harrington as well?"

*Coach Durham sighs*

"Coach Durham, are you gonna tell me why I'm here or are you just gonna lecture me?"

"Listen boy, I need a team that plays well and can get us to the finals. Mr Harrington is in need of a tutor, you're a Grade A student and a damn good player, but I need you boys to get along. That's why me and Mr Smith want you to tutor Mr Harrington and maybe learn to play nice on the court"

*Billy perks up*

"And what if I don't want to tutor that waste of.."

In a stern voice "LOOK boy! If you can't play as a team, then I'm sorry but you're out and if Mr Harrington let's his grades slip anymore then he's out as well. I'm close to retirement, not that you care. But I want one more win before I'm gone. DEAL?"

"Sure why not. It might even be fun" Billy says with a smirk

*Coach Durham gets up from behind his desk*

"I'm gonna go get Mr Harrington, to inform him of what's gonna happen if he wants to stay on the team and graduate"

*Coach Durham opens his door to see Steve Harrington standing there looking nervous*

"Steve I was just about to come looking for you" says Coach Durham.

-

End of Chapter One 

 


	2. Chapter Two: The One With The Good Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy can't do anything to please his dad Neil. He joined the basketball team, because Neil played basketball in high school. He secretly enjoys reading, which makes school work pretty easy, not that he'll let on to anyone. 
> 
> Steve's parents always work away, they have a maid that comes once a week to clean the house and to do a food shop. Although they're never there, they still want Steve to eat well. The upside to his parents being away is them not knowing that he's quickly failing high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = someone speaking   
> \- = change of POV
> 
> Slow Burn

"Yo! Harrington, looks like I'm your tutor now"

*Steve flips Billy off as he walks to his car*

"Now is that anyway to treat your tutor?" Billy calls out.

*Steve turns round*

"What's in this for you Hargrove? You don't seem the sort to agree to be a tutor, hell I didn't even realise you could read"

"I think you'll find that's Mr Hargrove to you" says Billy

"Fuck you....really though! What are you getting out of this?"

*Billy sighs*

"Coach Durham thinks I need to learn how to be a team player"

*Steve scoffs"

"No shit!"

*Max appears*

"Hey Steve"

*Max scowls at Billy*

"Looks like you could learn how to be a team player at home as well"

*Billy walks towards Steve*

Through clenched teeth..."you have no idea what my home life is like"

*Billy shoves Steve gently*

"We'll study at your place King Steve, that's if Mommy and Daddy don't mind?"

"Fuck you Hargrove...tomorrow morni.."

*Billy scoffs*

"It's a saturday" says Billy

".....fine afternoon, you know where I live?"

"Yeah it one of the big fancy fucking houses, don't you worry I'll look out for your shitty beemer" 

- 

The car ride was silent again. Max went straight to her room as soon as she got in. Neil's car wasn't on the drive. That could mean two things, Neil was working late, which results in a bad mood, or he's out getting hammered somewhere.

Billy decides to leave his pop quiz on the kitchen counter, that was Neil can see it and Billy hopefully won't take the beating.

*Susan walks into the kitchen*

"Hey Billy, good day at school?"

*Billy Grunts*

"It's alright"

*Susan spots Billy's pop quiz*

"Oh Billy another A+, Neil will be pleased"

"I doubt it.." Billy Mumbles

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself. Is Nei...er...dad working late?

"Oh no honey, he just had to pop to the store for me"

-

Neil staggers into the house. He slams the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. 

"SUSAN..susie..Imma homee" 

*Neil reads Billy's pop quiz*

"Fucking know it all...I'll show you what I know"

*Neil staggers down through the living room and down the hallway to Billy's room*

"Oi!Fuck wit"

*Neil pushes Billy's door open*

Slurred.."You think you can rub this in my face, you piece of shit?"

*Billy's speechless* 

"Err...I..I..thought, er I thought um you'd be um _happy_?

*Neil staggers towards Billy*

"Er..er..er..cat got your tongue  boy"

*Susan approaches Billy's room, but stop just before the doorway*

"Er...sweetie..dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, Max is just setting the table"

*Neil turns to and pops his head out into the hallway*

"Me and Billy are just having a special little chat, Susie. We won't be long"

*Neil gives susan a reassuring smile* 

*Susan potters off down the hall*

"Stand up"

Billy knew not to hesitate, he knew it was an order

"Yes, Sir."

Next thing Billy knows he's on the floor of his bedroom, a sharp pain in his ribs, he can't breath.

"Up"

Billy struggles to get his breath

"Yes..Sir"

Neils fist collides with his face, Billy tumbles into his dresser. Bottles of aftershave fall to the floor and smash. He feels the blood trickling down his chin, he can taste it in his mouth. 

"Here"

*Neil points to the spot where Billy had been standing*

"Yes, Sir"

The next hit was in his side, he fell to the floor. He could feel the burn of his fathers boot in his ribs.

"I've had a really bad day", another kick meets Billy at the bottom of his back, "I don't need to come home to see you've had a good day", Neil's steel toe cap boots get Billy right in the stomach.

Billy lets out a loud cry, "please dad..sir"

*Neil leans over Billy*

The smell of the Whisky on his breath. "I told you boy, I've had a bad day" Neil grabs Billy by the throat "you will not make another sound..you get me?" 

*Neil nods Billy's head for him*

"I'm gonna tell Susan that you're feeling under the weather"

*Neil releases the grip on Billy's neck leaving large handprint behind*

Billy can feel the tears run down his cheeks, he promised himself he wouldn't cry this time. Billy continues to lay on the bedroom floor as his father exits his room and shuts the door behind him.

He can hear his father asking Max about her day, laughing, joking. Why can he be a father to her, but not to him Billy wonders. As Billy gets up, he accidentally puts his hands in the smashed aftershave bottles.

"Aahh...motherfucker"

It stings, he can feel the aftershave go into the cuts on his hand. Billy sits on the floor, leaning next to his bed. He lip is split, his ribs are bruised and potentially broken and he's starving. 

*Billy feels his pockets*

He left his keys in the living room

-

Steve Harrington is sat in the living room watching TV and eating his dinner. Now he's single, he spends most of the time just watching TV. The maid has been today, she cleaned and stocked up the fridge. 

Steve hears a faint knock on the front door, he chooses to ignore it as it's probably just the wind. 

"Yo! Harrington" in a strained voice

*Steve gets up off the sofa and open the front door*

"Hargrove! what the fuck you doing here?"

*Billy turn to face Steve, blood dripping down his face and holding his ribs*

"I'm here for the tutor session" in a pain voice

"Er...that's not till tomorrow..?

"Well I'm early..sue me."

"What happened to your face Billy?

*Billy shoves past Steve and heads straight to the kitchen"

"Yo! Steve you got any food, I missed dinner"

"Yeah sure man, just help yourself to the contents of my fridge" Steve says sarcastically.

*Billy goes over the sink and start pulling out shards of glass*

"Ah geez man"

*Steve takes a step towards Billy"

"It's nothing, I fell that's all"

*Steve puts his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose*

"And you chose to come here why?

*Billy spits blood into the sink*

"I dunno...your house is closest"

"That's bullshit and you know it Hargrove, Tommy lives closer to you"

"Well what can I say Harrington..I was just drawn to you" Billy scoffs and then winces in pain. "Ah motherfucker"

*Steve is now stood next to Billy*

"So you're telling me you fell?" Steve asks apprehensively

"Look! I tripped over some crap on my floor, I put my arm out to save myself and knocked my aftershaves off my dresser. My face...er..I dunno..must've just caught the edge and I landed in the broken glass..satisfied?"

*Steve looks at Billy holding his ribs"

"....and your ribs?

"...er..um..I must've just landed funny"

*Steve puts his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose*

"Look...there's a first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs, go sort yourself out and I'll make you something to eat. The bathroom is the third door on the left, try not to ruin any of the good towels."

*Billy turns to look at Steve and sighs*

"Thanks Harrington" 

-

Harrington's bathroom is large and very white, Billy feels that his very presence is making the bathroom dirty. he decides to wash his hands before looking for the first aid kit. The soap is fancy and it smells like peach, Susan just buys the standard bars of soap, that smells like old people and disappointment.

He finds the first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink, he pulls out the remainder of the glass in his hand and proceeds to wrap a bandage around the wound.

*Billy winces*

"Ah...son of a bitch"

*Steve knocks on the bathroom door*

"Hey...er..um..is everything okay in there, it's been like 20 minutes"

"Geez Harrington, I didn't realise there's a time limit"

*Steve coughs nervously*

"Hey...man..it's cool, take as long as you want....er...there's a sandwich and some crisps waiting for you...just whenever you're ready..er..buddy.."

*Billy appears from the bathroom*

"Chill out Harrington, I'm just fucking with you. Dude you need to lighten up! You mind if I smoke in here?"

"Err..um...my parents would prefer it if you smoked out back"

*Billy walked past Steve, still holding his ribs*

"I..er..don't believe you by the way.." Steve says nervously

*Billy turns to look at Steve*

"I think you got in a fight, lost and you're just embarrassed to admit it"

"Believe what you want, Harrington. You will do anyway."

-

End of Chapter Two

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three: The One With The Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is freaked out, he has a bloody and beaten Billy Hargrove sat in his living room the night before their study session and he's acting like everything is normal.
> 
> Billy regrets showing up at Steve's house, but it's the only place he could think that Neil wouldn't be able to find him. Never in a million years would he believe his son could tutor another pupil. 
> 
> Max learns something new about Billy and Neils relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = someone speaking   
> \- = change of POV

 

 

*Steve clears his throat*

"So, Hargrove you gonna tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

*Billy looks up*

"I already told you, I fell"

*Steve looks concerned*

"I don't buy it, Hargrove"

*Billy sighs*

"Do you wanna study or not, Harrington? Am I wasting my time here?"

*Billy goes to get up*

"Wait! Yes! I want to study. It's kinda late, if you want you can kip on the sofa tonight. Saves you the drive back home?"

"Sounds like you're coming on to me Harrington? Billy scoffs

*Steve sighs*

"Fuck you, Hargrove"

-

 

The study session consisted of Billy getting frustrated with Steve for not reading any of the chapters of the book, it ended with the boys ordering a pizza and watching a movie.

Steve Harrington lays awake in bed, wondering how the hell he ended up with Billy Hargrove on his sofa.

 

*Steve sheepishly goes downstairs*

 

The bruises on Billy's face are swollen and purple, Steve is unsure on whether or not it's safe to wake Billy.

 

*Steve mutters to himself*

 

"So...I know never to wake a sleeping baby.....does this count as that....no..no, er... *clears throat* get a grip Steve"

 

"Geez Harrington, you always talk to yourself like some old woman?"

 

"Oh...ah...Harg...*coughs* Billy, you're awake. You want coffee or something, I think Maria bought some?"

 

*Billy checks his watch*

"No thanks Amigo, I gotta shoot"

-

 

Billy sits in the driveway of his house, it's 7am he can't remember is Neil is at work today or not. Neil takes turns once every 5 Saturday's to work and Billy has lost track of the weeks.

Billy looks in the interior mirror of his car, he admires the bruises on his neck, left behind by Neils firm grip.

 

*Sighs*

"Better get this over and done with"

 

Billy creeps into the house, hoping that Neil isn't waiting up for him, praying he hasn't noticed that he was out all night

 

*Neil slams his mug down on the coffee table*

"What time do you fucking call this, boy?"

 

*Billy freezes*

 

"I'm sorry, Sir"

Neil stands up and approaches Billy

 

"Sorry? Is that all you can come up with? Where the fuck did you sleep?"

 

"I slept in my car, Sir"

 

*Billy looks at the floor*

 

"You slept in your fucking car, when I provide a roof over your head..."

 

*Billy cuts Neil off*

 

"I don't mean to be ungrateful....I just thoug..."

 

*Neil grabs Billy by the throat and shoves him up against the wall*

 

"Don't you dare interrupt me, you little shit. Take off your shirt"

*Billy stutters*

 

"Wha..what...here..?"

 

*Neil spits at his speaks*

 

"YES! Fucking take it off now"

 

*Billy takes off his shirt to reveal the bruises from last night*

 

*Neil unhooks the thick leather belt from the peg by the door*

 

"Wha..what about Susan, or Max"

 

Neil stares directly at Billy, his eyes piercing into his

 

"What about them? Now! Turn round, I want you to count every stroke"

 

*Billy breath raggedly* 

 

"What am I counting to, Sir"

 

Neil runs the belt through his fingers

 

"Don't worry Billy, I'll let you know when I"m done"

 

_

 

Max is laying in bed, she can hear Billy and Neil talking loudly in the living room, she knows it's just gonna end up in another argument like always. She can't stop thinking that Billy is a dick. Just as she heads towards the door to go to the bathroom, she hears a loud whack and then a groan. Max opens her bedroom door and creeps down the corridor, she keeps hearing a whack, then a groan and then Billy counting. Max breathes slowly and prepares to peep round the corner.

 

*Max gasps and instantly puts her own hand over her mouth*

 

*WHACK* "...14...please dad"

 

*WHACK* "...15...aahh"

 

Billy can feel the burn on his back every time the belt meets his skin, last time Neil did this he couldn't sit down for a week. The next hit got one of his bruises from yesterday, Billy lets out a yelp.

 

*WHACK* "Why" *WHACK* "didn't" *WHACK* "you" *WHACK* "come" *WHACK* "home"

 

*Billys falls to his knees*

 

"UP"

 

*Neil yanks Billy by his hair, pulling him to his feet*

 

Neil leans into Billys ear

 

"You know what's next...drop your pants"

 

*Billy turns to look at his dad with tears in his eyes*

 

"Dad...please...don't....I'm sorry sir..I.."

 

"Now, Billy or I'll do it for you"

 

*Billy unzips his jeans and lets them fall to the floor*

 

Neil grabs Billy's boxers and pulls them down to the floor, he leans into Billy's ear once again and says "you'll learn your lesson one day, won't you boy?"

 

*Max watches on in horror*

 

Billy can feel the tears roll down his cheeks with every stroke. He feels humiliated, counting each one as if he was a child. It's worse then last time, he can feel the burn and blood running down his body.

 

*Billy's body trembles, he grips onto the wall with everything he has*

 

*WHACK* "please...sir...I've had enough" *WHACK* "....I can't.." *WHACK* "no...more..please" *WHACK* 

 

*Neil does an almighty stroke that sends Billy tumbling to the floor*

 

Next thing Billy knows his father is hovering about him, he can feel the strokes of the belt still hitting him. His father doesn't seem to care where he hits him now, the belt collides with his arms, face, shoulders you name it, it's hit him. 

Billy can taste the blood in his mouth, he can feel the burn across his face. Billy looks across the room and see's Max peeping round the corner, she has tears running down her cheeks. They make eye contact and then she runs off, Billy can feel the humiliation in his heart.

 

-

Max is back in her bedroom, she knows Billy saw her, but it's weird. She's not scared, but instead she feels guilt. She hears the front door slam shut and a car engine start, Max decided to be brave and see who it is that left the house.

 

*Max peeps round the living corner and see's Billy on his hands and knees sobbing*

 

"B..b..billy.."

 

*Max approaches Billy with caution*

 

"What...the...fuck..do..you want..?* Billy sniffles

 

"I...er..wanted to check...on..you" Max clears her throat "I'm sorry, Billy"

 

*Billy looks up at Max with tears and blood running down his face*

 

"Why...the..fuck...are..you..sorry" Billy gasps

 

"I don't know...just let me help you" 

*Max puts her hand out toward Billy and he flinches away*

 

"I'm sorry Billy"

 

-

 

End Of Chapter Three 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: The One With The Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has always been an asshole towards Max, he's always been cruel and mean. Max never knew why and could never do anything right in his eyes. Neil was always so kinda towards Max, he never raised his voice, or fists. Max can't seem to get her head around what she witnessed. 
> 
> Billy hates the fact that Max saw him as his lowest, he hates the thought of her thinking he is weak and vulnerable. Billy has never got on with Max, Neil is always so kind and sweet to her and she's not even his blood relation. 
> 
> Steve still can't get over the weird study session he shared with Billy, he doesn't get why Billy would show up to his how covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = someone speaking   
> \- = change of POV

 

Max is pacing round her bedroom, her door is open and she can hear Billy crying in the bathroom. Things were definitely gonna be weird after this. Out in the living room Billy wouldn't look at her, or accept her help. It took him a while, but he got up by himself and staggered the way to the bathroom. 

 

*Max goes across the hall and knocks on the bathroom door*

 

"B..Billy...it's me Max...I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get the first aid kit"

 

*Max bring the first aid kit to the bathroom door*

 

"Billy...it's me again...I'mma leave it on the floor out here...and..I'll..er..um...go to my room"

 

*Max leaves the first aid kit on the floor outside the bathroom*

Max goes back to her room, closes her door and sits with her back to it, she hears the bathroom door unlock, Billy grunts and winces as he picks up the first aid kit, he closes and locks the door again. About half an hour later she hears Billy come out of the bathroom and head to his room, she pops her head out her door and see the first aid kit on the floor. 

 

_

 

Neil and Susan arrive home

"Hey Susie, I'm just gonna check on the kids. You get a start on dinner" *Neil kisses Susan on the cheek*

 

*Neil heads straight to Billy's room and opens the door*

 

"Oi! You're gonna stay in here and keep out of Susan's way! You hear me"

 

*Neil starts to walk closer towards Billy, then Max pops out of her room suddenly*

 

"Hey Neil, could you take a look at my skateboard please? The wheels feel a little loose.."

 

*Neil turns to Max*

 

"Of course sweetie, run along and get it! I'll get my tools" *Neil shouts to Susan* "Billy's a little under the weather, he won't be wanting dinner tonight, Susie"

 

-

 

Billy can't help but be relieved when Max distracts Neil away from him, he couldn't take another kick'in, not tonight. He lays on his bed and his stomach rumbles, then he hears a little knock on his door and a whisper.

"ppsstt...Billy it's me"

 

*Billy winces as he gets off the bed, he opens the door and it's Max*

 

"...I brought you some leftovers...er..don't worry Neil didn't see me take it..." *Max offers Billy some foil with food in*

 

*Billy takes the foil parcel from Max*

 

"...why...er..did you do this...?"

 

*Max shrugs her shoulders*

 

"...just....cus.."

 

*Max tiptoes back to her room*

 

Billy barely remembers to chew whilst eating, this is the second night in a row that he's missed dinner at home. He was lucky that he got to the chance to eat at Harringtons the night before, but he knows he can't keep doing that. 

 

-

 

Billy doesn't turn up at school again until Wednesday, Neil phoned up and said he was sick. The car journeys are still silent, but more bearable now. The bruises have healed enough, but he's still in pain. Max keeps distracting Neil so that he leaves Billy alone, he's thankful for that and although he doesn't say it she knows it. Steve is surprised when he see him again at school, he knew he'd been hurt somehow, but didn't realise how bad it was.

 

*Steve see Billy in the locker room, Billy is shirts this week. But Steve can still see the bruises on Billys arms*

 

"Yo!, Hargrove it's been a while....the game was getting boring"

 

*Billy winces as he turns and Steve can't help but notice*

 

"Aw did you miss me, Harrington?

 

"You alright, Hargrove? Those bruises still look nasty..."

 

*Billy fails at pulling his shirt over his bruises*

 

"..I'm..er...fine..okay!! Just leave me alone, Harrington!"

 

"I'm sorry, Billy....just are you gonna be okay to play today...?"

 

"I didn't realise we were using first names now, STEVE.....anyway, why do you care if I can play or not...?"

 

*Billy grabs his ribs and winces again*

 

"..I guess I don't.."

 

*Steve walks away with he thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose*

 

_

 

Steve is annoyed! Billy is the one who turned up at his house covered in blood, now when he reached out a hand to help him he's turned it down. Billy is playing slower than usual, he seems pale and he's sweating a lot more then he should be. Billy blocks Steve and in the heat of the moment he pushes past him, hard. Billy falls to the floor and cries out in agony. 

 

*Coach Durham stops the game*

 

"Steve, help Billy up and take him to the locker room"

 

*Steve goes to help Billy, but he pushes him away*

 

"Fuck off...I *breathlessly*...can...do...it...my...self"

 

"Come on, Hargrove" *Steve carefully pulls Billy up much to his persistence* 

 

Billy and Steve get to the locker room, Billy is white as a sheet. 

 

"I don't need you sympathy, Harrington"

 

"Hey! I wasn't gonna give it....you don't look to good..how..di.d..?"

 

Billy cuts Steve off "..I got in a fight with some guys at a bar....they wouldn't let me in...they got a bit rough and...er..I was outnumbered...okay..?"

 

*Steve doesn't look convinced*

 

"Er...okay..as long as you're still fit enough for another study session this week...I er..got a pop quiz on Friday that I could really do with passing..?

 

"Sure thing, Harrington.."

 

-

 

Max still gives Billy the sympathetic eyes whenever she gets in his car.

 

*Billy clears his throat*

 

"Look...er..thanks for you...er..?"

 

*Max tries to look confused*

 

"No..I don't know"

 

*Billy winces and holds his stomach*

 

"Thanks...for distracting Neil, alright..?"

 

*Max looks concerned*

 

"I'm alright kid, this is nothing...just be careful round him...alright..?"

 

*Max gives Billy a smile and a nod*

 

_

 

End of Chapter Four

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five: The One With The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy has a study session which reveals a whole lot more than what Billy wanted. Steve is shocked to learn the truth about Billy and Neil's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = someone speaking   
> \- = change of POV

 

Billy walks up to Steve in the parking lot at school, he flicks his cigarette on the floor by Steves feet.

 

"Yo! Harrington, study session today at my place after school. You gotta be gone by 7 though..."

 

Billy walks away without giving Steve the chance to answer, Steve shouts after Billy.

 

"....er...yeah...sure thing, Amigo!"

 

-

 

School's out at 3pm, Billy's waiting for Max by his car, when Steve walks over to him. Max skates up to the car.

 

"Woah...watch the car there Red..."

 

"Geez...calm down, Billy! I'm nowhere near it..."

 

"Wow, Hargrove! I don't think I've ever seen the two of you have a civil conversation before..."

 

*Billy pulls a face*

 

"Funny, Harrington....you wanna follow behind me, or do you think you can make it on your own like a big boy...?"

 

*Steve Scoffs*

 

"..I think I can make it, Hargrove. I've been to your house enough...*Steve gets flustered*...you know cus...I drop off Max...not cus I stalk you or...anyway..see you in a bit"

 

-

 

Max is in her bedroom doing her homework, Steve and Billy are in Billys room prepping for the pop quiz on Friday. Luckily for Billy, Steve has actually been reading up on the text that they're being tested on, the study session is going well until Billy hears the sound of a car door closing, Max runs into Billy's room to warn him. 

 

*Max pants*

 

"Billy...it's..N..Neil..he's home.."

 

*Steve looks confused*

 

"What's the big deal...?"

 

"Harrington, you gotta go out the window..?

 

Max and Billy hear Neils keys jangling in the lock

 

*Max grabs Steve by the arm*

 

"Hide in my room...in the closest...Neil will never look there..."

 

*Billy nods at Max*

 

"Please, Steve! I'll explain afterwards, just promise me one thing....don't come out. Whatever you hear....you have to stay hidden...okay....?"

 

*Steve looks confused*

 

"Eeerrr....sure man...whatever..."

 

Max shoves Steve into her closet and puts her fingers on her lips to signal Steve to keep quiet, she then sits on her bed pretending to read her homework books and listening out for Neil boots making the way to Billy's room.

 

-

 

Steve is stood in Max's closet, wondering how the hell his life came to this. All of a sudden he hears thudding and then what sounds like Billy yelling out in pain, he goes to get out of the wardrobe when he hears Max hiss "DON'T". The thudding and the yelling lasts for what seems, then all of a sudden Steve can hear smashing and more yelling. Next thing he knows he hears a door slam shut, then another one and then a car engine starts. Max opens her closet with tears down her face and a panicked look in her eyes.

 

"Max, what the hell was that..?"

 

"Just...just..stay here, Steve. I need to check on him..."

 

*Max opens Billy's door and gasps*

 

Steve wonders in behind Max, Billy's bedroom has been trashed. There's a broken mirror with blood on, Billy is on the floor panting and holding his head, blood runs through his fingers and down his face. 

 

*Steve pushes past Max and goes to reach out to Billy, Max pulls him back*

 

"Don't....don't...fucking...touch..m..me.."

 

*Steve puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose and sighs*

 

"..all the bruises....it's been your..da."

 

 

"DON'T...don't call him...that..." Billy says breathlessly "his...name is Neil..."

 

"Billy, you can't stay here...not with him..."

 

"This doesn't concern you, Harrington! I've been dealing with Neil for as long as I can remember.....just leave...NOW!"

 

-

 

End of Chapter Five

 

 

 


End file.
